


Voyeur

by qingye233



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingye233/pseuds/qingye233
Summary: 没有具体对象。





	Voyeur

我在夜里总是想操他，想越过玻璃和窗帘，越过光，越过空气，彻底地、紧密地跟他覆在一起。夜里总是有人绑着他，用生锈的粗铁链，如果我用望远镜，就能看见他手腕脚腕的红。他不挣扎的，但爽极了的时候我就能听见那些响。有些时候他的腿被绑得很紧，紧得任何老二都会被夹成一张薄纸；有些时候很开，那么每一点后穴的痉挛都不会逃过我的眼。除非有人把他挡住，挡住他坦荡而淫靡的下半身，却露出高潮边缘那张流泪又滴汗的脸。我不知道那个人为什么不给他高潮，但无可否认那很美，当他半眯着眼睛的时候，我就想象他是个近视，正越过二十楼的风审视我的欲望。我隔着二十楼的风捏着他的喉咙，我的阴茎杵在墙上，我的精液喷在手里，当我用沾了精液的手去抹镜头，我就是在透过我自己的精液审视他自己。他红透的脸，苍白的嘴，他皱紧的眉，无力的手，他在一次次无法射精之后，终于软垂下来的阳物。我想要捧起它，想要疯狂地吻它，想要我的嘴唇沾染到真正的腥膻，那么也应当是真正的甘露。他决计不会允许我这么做，但当我这么做的时候，锁链就会快乐地晃动起来。他说不出话，便只能摇头，那摇头就是指令，我可以吞他很深，也可以咬他的阴囊。臣服于美不是罪过，如果那个人也在旁边看着我们，就会懂得我，并且允许我，甚至加入我。唯一可惜的是他看不见他自己，他的对面应该有一面镜子，叫他知道每天折磨我的鬼是谁。那是一个很漂亮的鬼，不能动的鬼，鬼被绑在十字架上，每个夜里做我的天堂。而在白天他就死掉，消失掉，披着白衬衫拉窗帘，吻痕从脚趾蔓上去。就像一场瘟疫的最后，像死亡，像我躺在焚化炉里，看着火焰从无知觉的脚底烧上来。我也在白天化为灰烬，在夜晚再醒来。我的阴茎仍然坚硬如铁，灯亮起来的时候，他仍然是我的靶心。


End file.
